


Victon and The Case Of The Missing Shoes

by victontrash



Series: Victonies [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victontrash/pseuds/victontrash
Summary: A series of shorts stories about Victon imagined in a slice of life AU
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Choi Byungchan/Kang Seungsik, Do Hanse/Im Sejun, Do Hanse/Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo & Everyone, Han Seungwoo & Im Sejun, Han Seungwoo/Heo Chan, Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Heo Chan/Im Sejun, Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik, Im Sejun & Jung Subin, Im Sejun & Kang Seungsik, Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik, basically everyone because there isnt an ot7 tag soooo, ot7victon
Series: Victonies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942786
Kudos: 26





	Victon and The Case Of The Missing Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long time since I last wrote, and funnily enough every time I write it's during or just before my exams (self sabotage at its finest.) Usually I write ships but those are always hard because the line between cringe and absolute soul wrenching perfection is always blurred, you can never quite achieve it (but it can be done.) So I decided for now to write victon just being themselves; awkward incredibly boring (I say this with absolute love in my heart also I quite like them like that) intresting at the same time which is quite the paradox and there is no way to explain this. This story is basically a rendition of hanse eating expired cereal (an iconic episode) mixed with chan's old men gag jokes and subin's postion on the top of the victon food chain so Please enjoy!

Victon and the case of the missing shoes

One night….

* * *

“Someone stole my shoes” Subin said

“It wasn’t me,” Byungchan said, shaking his head.  
“Neither was it me,” denied Sejun, shaking his head as well.

Hanse rounded the corner munching away happily on his cereal, “what’s up” he said, holding up the bowl in greeting.

“Someone stole Subin's shoes,” Byungchan announced, “or maybe you just misplaced them,” he said, turning back to Subin.

“Can’t be, because I remember specifically placing them by my bed, so someone took them and they better confess or I will make sure they _learn_ to never take them again,” with that threat Subin stormed off.

Sejun shook his head, “he should've just asked Seungsik where they were, I once lost my marbles and Seungsik helped me find all of them. After that we went and bought a huge jar and that's where I keep them now.”

“Why do you even have a jar of marbles?”

“To play with them Byungchan obviously why else would I have a jar of marbles like how stupid can you get?”

“No, I meant why would you have marbles in the first place?”

“Byungchan, I don't think you get IT, I have marbles to PLAY with WHY ELSE WOULD I HAVE THEM??”

“No, YOU don’t get it-“

“Both of you have lost your marbles,” interjected Hanse, rolling his eyes.

“Did i lose my marbles AGAIN?” cried sejun in disbelief, mishearing.

As Byungchan consoled Sejun, Hanse shook his head and left them to their nonsense wondering where in the house he could have his cereal in peace.

* * *

Earlier on Hanse had found an unopened box of cheerios in the back of the cupboard and had rummaged up the biggest bowl he could get and poured himself the cereal extravaganza fit for the gods. All he wanted to do now was to eat it in solitude. Seungwoo was out at the studio so his room would be empty and that’s where Hanse decided he’d finish his cereal.

Except what he found was Seungsik rummaging through Seungwoo’s drawers.

“What are you doing?” he asked in incredulity.

Seungsik looked up startled, “oh hanse what are you doing here?”

Hanse motioned at his cereal.

Seungsik nodded clearly understanding.

“Okay now what are YOU doing here?” said Hanse.

Suddenly Seungsik looked embarrassed, “um well as you know I did the laundry today and while I was folding it and ImighthaveswitchedmineandseungwoosunderwearbutIrealizedtoolateandsoIthinkseungwoomightbewearingmyunderwearandIfeelsobadaboutit

“What?” Hanse put aside his bowl of cereal on the dresser.

“In short, Seungwoo and I might have exchanged underwear without knowing and I was trying to see if there wasn’t anything else that might have switched places turns out my-”

“You know what,” Hanse said, clearly exasperated by now, “I don't even want to know. He picked up his bowl and turned about to leave when he bumped into Seungwoo who had just returned. “My cereal!” cried hanse.

“Oh sorry didn’t see you there” Seungwoo said, then noticed Seungsik looking guilty as heck poised over his drawers clearly looking like he just rifled through them. “ Um guys what’s going on?”

“I don't know,” shrugged Hanse, “I was never involved in whatever this was also you just might be wearing Seungsik’s underwear.”

“What!’  
“Hanse!”

Hanse left them to figure whatever it was out by themselves except when he returned to the living room to the surprise of his growing headache Chan and the rest were gathered under fierce questioning by Subin

“Someone took my shoes, I just know they did!” exclaimed subin “where's Seungwoo and Seungsik because i'm getting to the bottom of this.”

“We’re going to have to **converse** about it,” said Chan grinning.

“Chan you better stop before you put **your foot in your mouth** ,” Byungchan retorted grinning back, both of them making heart eyes at each other for coming up with these puns.

Subin just glared and then thwacked them with his slippers.

Seungwoo and Seungsik both arrive looking red in the face and slightly disheveled.

“Are you two okay? Did something happen?” asked Sejun, eyeing them.

“They exchanged underwear,” Hanse muttered through a mouthful of cereal.

“Oh alright” said sejun “it happens, right byungchan?”

‘Yup,’ nodded Byungchan.

“You guys are weird and no we didn't… well actually we did but not like you two twerps, it was a mistake.”

“I don't care what you two get up into in your spare time. I just want to know who took my shoes!” Subin said.

“Let's do a run through of yesterday. Where did you last put them?” asked Seungsik.

“At the end of my bed, it was probably around midnight.”

“Okay, so where was everyone at midnight? I was with Byungchan at the convenience store.”

“Sejun and I were at the company,” said Seungwoo.

“So there's only Chan and Hanse left, where were you two?

Hanse chewed thoughtfully then said, “I was at home watching tv and then I fell asleep on the couch.”

“Chan?”

“Well I was out with friends and came home pretty drunk so I probably went to bed as well”

Suddenly Hanse figured it out, “I know who it was!”

Six heads swivel to look at him.

“It was Chan,” said Hanse, pointing his finger at him.

Someone gasped.

“H-hanse what do you mean? I don't even remember what happened that night.”

“Exactly it just struck me, I went to get a glass of water from the kitchen and I heard weird noises coming from subin’s room and a minute later I see you with a box in your hands,” Hanse had finished his cereal as well by then and put down the bowl.“Come with me all of you I know where it is”

They all troop behind Hanse as he makes his way to Chan’s room. He crosses over to the cupboard, flings it open quite dramatically and proudly declares: “There.”

All of them peer inside and there indeed lie Subin’s shoes tucked into a box literally with pieces of cloth serving as a makeshift pillow and blanket.

“Oooh now I remember I came to check on subin like I do every night and I saw his little shoes looking so lonely and cold by themselves so I thought I’d put their little _soles_ to rest, you know like soul and sole, ha ha who would've thought I had hidden them,” said Chan, looking sheepish.

Subin was eerily quiet.

Everyone started to internally panic at this point except for Chan who didn’t even realise how horribly he’d compromised his own _“sole.”_

“Now Subin it was an honest drunken mistake.” Seungwoo tried to calm him down.

“Hey, you've found it at least right? Right?” seungsik said patting his back.

“Guys, I don't feel so good..” Hanse said, clutching his stomach.

“We’ll deal with you later Hanse,” byungchan frowned, waving him aside.

“Subin hey, come on-” seungwoo was still trying to calm Subin down, who scowled threateningly at Chan. His little fists balled up. 

“I think that cereal was expired because- “

Suddenly everything happened at once; Subin leapt onto Chan, who let out a terrifying scream, while Hanse vomited all over the floor and over Byungchan as well, who had the misfortune of standing next to him, Sejun leapt in fear knocking over Seungwoo, who toppled onto Seungsik, all three of them falling like dominoes amidst the cries of Chan being murdered.

In short, general chaos ensued in the victon dorms as their neighbours heard through the walls wondering whether they should call the police or move away.

Fin


End file.
